Perfect daydream, perfect reality
by hellodarinx
Summary: rose,lissa and mia enrol in a college of singing acting and dancing. where she meets dimitri and the other boys. is he her perfect day dream or could he become he reality. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot

**Perfect daydream, perfect reality **

Summery: this story is all human. Rose and Lissa and Mia have enrolled into a college for dancing and singing and acting. They are what you call the hot girl of the school and they thought there life was perfect until they meet bad boys Adrian, Christian and Dimitri. Could they be there worst night mare of there perfect day dream.

RPOV:

Today was my first day of college. It was a small college for people with the best talents. To enrol in this college you either have to sing, dance or act. I can do all three. And so can my best friends Lissa and Mia. We shared a house together, which we had bought out of the money from our modelling career and from some of the money that Lissa's parents had left to Lissa when they had died.

I woke up at half 6 and walked to the shower. T was the first day and I needed to look my best. I washed my hair and dried it. I then walked out of the bathroom and into my walk in wardrobe. I needed to wear a great outfit and what better than a pair of black short tailored shorts, Red vest top and black high heels that had a red heel.

I curled my hair and added make-up. I picked out my red handbag that matched my outfit and walked down the stairs and grabbed some grapes for breakfast. Lissa and Mia were already ready and waiting for me to get my ass in gear. Lissa was wearing a plain pink dress and matching heels and Mia was wearing a long white maxi dress and gladiator sandals.

When I finished my grapes I walked out the front door. Lissa and Mia decided to drive in Lissa's black Porsche where as I decided on my red convertible.

"See you at school" I told them and sped off towards the college. If you were to see me driving around, you would most probably think I was a spoilt little brat, but I'm really not. College was about 10 minutes down the road driving and I pulled up in no time.

The parking lot was full of students but they all stood to the side when I pulled my car in to the parking lot. Lissa pulled up not that much longer than I did and we stepped out of our cars.

From what I could see of the students near by they looked plain, boring. But some of the boys on the other hand looked FIT AS!

We stepped out and linked arms with each other. I had Lissa on my right and Mia on my left. I was in the middle. Everyone seemed to be staring at us so we smiled and walked to our first class, dance.

We walked into the dance studio and the teacher said to sit down where we could. Lucky enough there was a back row of seats left clear, so we sat in them.

But it turns out that they weren't clear because as soon as we sat down three of the fittest boys I have ever seen walked in. they walked to the back and the one with black hair and piercing blue eyes leaned down towards Lissa, looking like he was going to kiss her, and whispered in her ear 'your in my seat'.

Lissa couldn't answer she was to busy staring at the boy in front of her so I chipped in to there conversation.

"Actually, this was you seat but now were sitting here, so go find another" I told the boys. The laughed but one laugh stood out from the others. I turned around and came face to face with god. Not joking. It may not be the god that Christians worship, but I certainly worship this god.

He had chin length brown hair that I wanted to run my hands through, he had brown eyes that you could get lost in if you looked at them longer than 20 seconds and he was muscular and tall. My perfect guy.

"You're in my seat so I suggest you might ant to move, or I would have to sit on you" the god told me.

"Or you no I could sit on your lap?" I said to him, which made me sound so needy and desperate. But instead he just laughed and took another seat somewhere else and the other boys followed. Wow!

Just then the teacher spoke.

"Ok settle down, for you people who do not no me I am Miss. Dudmen and today you will be working in groups of three, making your own dance routine. You only have 45minutes left so go ahead and dance!" she told us. The girls and I walked into the room next door which was a dance studio with mirrors and everything.

We started to make up our dance. We decided on doing hip hop and we added in a prop. which was a chair.

When we had finished the dance routine we didn't have time to show it because we had to go onto out next class. Singing.

We walked into the class room, which wasn't even a class room, just a stage and some chairs you could sit on. We took our chairs and waited for the rest of the students to come and sit down.

The teacher was Mr. Chanie. He wanted us to perform infront of the class singing a song he had picked for us. He called peoples names and the first person was called Adrian.

He took centre stage and I then realised it was one of the boys who had asked us to move.

His song was 'mad' by ne-yo

He started to sing and was pretty good.

**Oooo oooo oooo  
Oooo oooo ummm**

She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking  
Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)  
And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,  
all that that means is neither of us are listening,  
and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing, (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

Umm  
and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing  
(asking questions like you already know)  
hey we're fighting this war when both of us are losing  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)  
We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,  
so what the hell do we do now?

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing... (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing,  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...

Baby we're gonna be...

Yah... Baby...

ohhhh...ohhhh

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)

When he finished he called the next few names and then it got to mine. My song was 'happy' by Leona lewis.

**Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy, but safe as could be**

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya  
Just wanna be happy, ya

Holding on tightly, just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names, get me out of here  
But I can't stand by your side, oh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh

So any turns that I can't see  
Like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy  
I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy  
Oh, happy

People clapped and cheered and then other names were called out, lissa and mis had already gone and so had that boy who had asked lissa to move. Apparently his name was Christian.

"Dimitri" the teacher said. And then my world just went into slow motion. The god I had seen walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. His song was 'im yours' and I screamed inside. I loved that song and I loved this boy. Well not love quiet yet but hey he is fit and talented.

**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back**

**before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test**

**and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more,**

**no more, it cannot wait**

**I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**open up your plans and damn you're free**

**look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing**

**Were just one big family**

**And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

**So, i won't hesitate no more,**

**no more, it cannot wait i'm sure**

**there's no need to complicate our time is short**

**this is our fate**

**I'm yours**

**Scooch on over closer, dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror**

**and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**and so I drew a new face and I laughed**

**I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason**

**to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**

**it's what we aim to do**

**our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more,**

**no more it cannot wait**

**I'm yours**

**well open up your mind and see like me**

**open up your plans and damn you're free**

**look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me**

**ah, la one big family**

**it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved**

**open up your mind and see like me**

**open up your plans and damn you're free**

**look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me**

**ah, la happy family**

**it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved**

**it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved**

**listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me**

**ah, la peaceful melodies**

**it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved**

He sang wonderfully and I wanted to cry in joy, but I didn't because that would be soo weird if I did. When class finished our next one was drama. One of my favourites.

The class room was more like a theatre, with chairs and stage. We took our chairs and waited for the teacher to come in.

"ohmigod Adrian is sooo fit!" Mia whispered to us. We giggled and started chatting.

"Yeah but Christian is sooo dreamy" Lissa told us. I giggled and then started talking my self.

"Yeah well did you hear Dimitri he sang proper good and he is gorgeous" I said but then realized some one was behind me I turned around and there was Christian, Dimitri and Adrian.

"Thanks, your not to bad yourself, but you needed more emotion" Dimitri said to me. Im pretty sure I blushed but hey I'm rose I need a good comment to comment back.

"yeah maybe, but then If we were to entre a competition all I had to do is wear an outfit like this and I think the judges would be on my side" I said whilst bating my eyelashes at him.

"Really but what if the judges were girls?" Dimitri asked me. I smiled at him.

"Well then I would stand at the back of the theatre and pull my top up, because I'm pretty sure that that would distract you" I told him with a 100 wat smile plastered on my face.

He blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Yeah that probably would distract me" he admitted and I laughed. I hadn't realized that that class had gone quiet and that me and Dimitri were the only people speaking and that the teacher was here.

"well miss Hathaway and Mr. Belikov, seeing as you are so interested in each other you two would be perfect for this scene, come up here and I want you to show emotion" miss Cie said. We nodded and walked up to the stage. We took our scripts and skimmed over them before putting them down.

We walked over to the stage and started to say our lines.

(Rose- bold) (Dimitri- italic)

"**You don't love me anymore"** I cried out to Dimitri.

"_No, I've found some one else, some one better than you in every way_" Dimitri said back to me.

"**What, so you've found someone who shows there love better? Who wants you more? Who's prettier? You cant of, you're my soul mate you're meant to be with me**" I cried to him and literally started crying. One of my many techniques is that I could turn the water works on and off just as easily.

"_no, I haven't found someone who loves me better, its just I cant love you no more, your not good enough, I don't see you in that way anymore_" Dimitri said showing emotion. Tears escaped down my eyes.

I ran to him and kissed him. It was a great kiss, and we probably lingered on to it more than we should of for the script only said a small peck, but this was a full blown short make-out session. I pulled back reluctantly.

"**So you don't feel anything when I do that?"** I asked him.

"_Oh Nicole, you no I love you, don't make it to hard for me to leave"_ Dimitri pleaded.

"**no Emmet, I will make it hard and if its to hard for you to leave, then don't, don't leave me, we could start a family, get married, just don't leave me"** I said whilst tears streamed down my face.

"_Oh Nicole, I have to leave, you need to move on, just like I have, ill always love you"_ Dimitri said looking deep into my tearful eyes.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned to walk away.

"**But I'm pregnant!"** I all but screamed. He turned around and I ran to him.

"**I'm pregnant Emmet, you can't leave me to do this on my own"** I told him looking him in the eyes and pleading with all I had in me.

Dimitri who was playing a character called Emmet leaned down and touched his lips to mine, in a sweet kiss that soon turned passionate. He pulled back and told me, who was playing rose, "_how could I be so stupid to think that I could leave you, the only women I love_" he said with so much emotion.

The class clapped and whistled at us. We stood on stage and bowed. The teacher came up then clapping her hands.

"wow, class that was amazing don't you think, so much emotion and that kiss, you would of actually believed that they loved each other if you were in the audience, such good chemistry, today class you have to get into partners, one character a girl and one a boy and rose and Dimitri I would like you to stay together please" she told us. We nodded our head and walked off the stage.

And the teacher continued to speak

"you and your partner and going to make up a romantic love scene between the two characters of your choice, you need to work well on this project because the partner you are with will also be your partner for you singing and dancing project, however they are being combined, you need to make it believable now go on and work" she said. I walked off to where Dimitri was but he was deep in conversation with Christian.

"I mean she is fit, don't you think, I mean I couldn't believe I got so lucky with that. And the way she kisses was amazing" Dimitri said.

I then realized he was taking about another girl and probably had a girl friend already. Damn why are all the good ones taken!

Dimitri then turned around and saw I was standing there. His face showed worry that I had heard but then he gave me a wonderful smile.

"Hey partner" he said to me. I rolled my eyes annoyed that he had a girl friend already and grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the practice rooms.

DPOV::::::

Crap had she heard that I was talking about her. I mean that kiss was amazing between us, even though it was probably just acting, but I felt a connection between me and the lovely Roza.

"Hey partner" I said to her. But she just rolled her eyes and pulled me into a practice room. Nobody else was in here except Christian and the blond girl Lissa, I think was her name.

RPOV:::::

"So what do you want to be called?" I asked Dimitri. He shrugged.

"You?" I shrugged to. Damn!

"Well your gunner be called Elena ok?" Dimitri said to me I nodded.

"And you are called Taylor" I told him. He nodded and we sat down.

"Ok the plot we could either have where you think im cheating on you and then I have to reassure you by I dunno or-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"no that's a great idea, I could think that you are cheating on my and I decide to pack my bags but then you run up to me and you like what the hell why would I cheat on you you're the love of my life, don't leave. Then I could be like prove it or something and then we kiss and then that's the romantic side mixed in with all the drama" I told him.

"Yeah that's perfect" Dimitri said. I smiled at him. Today was gunner be good. Well that's what I thought until I got to lunch time….

**Ok please review and I need ideas at to what could of happened at lunch thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot

Chap 2

Rpov:::

When drama had finished I met up with Mia and Lissa out side the class room and we hung around there for a bit. Dimitri had gone to the canteen already for lunch and so had Adrian and Christian. Lissa likes Christian and Mia definitely likes Adrian.

We waited a little while for everyone else to go to the canteen for lunch and we followed after them. Today had been one of the best days ever! Well that was what I thought until I reached the canteen. I scanned the room and found that Adrian was locking lips with a girl called Lilly, Christian with a girl called jenny and Dimitri with a girl called Tasha.

To say that we were pissed off would be the understatement of the year. The boys weren't our…..yet but still they obviously don't like us if the kiss other people. We walked off and sat at a clear table.

"Fucking bitch, think she has it all with her fake boobs, orange face and my Christian" Lissa muttered. I stood up and walked to buy some food. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of sparkling water and went to pay. I looked down as I walked over to the cashier but I walked into a strong person. I was about to fall backwards when strong arms pulled me back up.

"Thanks" I said whilst looking into his brown eyes. I walked to the cashier without a backwards glance. But some how I still new he was behind me. Probably because I could smell his after shave.

"Hey, Rose, do you want to go out some time?" Dimitri asked me. I mean was he actually serious, he was just snogging Tasha's face off.

"No, I don't think your girlfriend would like that" I told him. He had a puzzled face.

"What girlfriend, I don't have one?" he told me.

"Oh, well the answer is still no because I don't really want to go out with someone who was just snogging Tasha, so thanks but no thanks" I told Dimitri and paid and walked back to my table.

"Oh my god Dimitri just asked me out" I told the girls. They had excited squeals.

"I said no" I told them. There smiles dropped.

"Why?" Mia asked me. Seriously sometimes this girl is not the brightest person.

"He was just snogging Tasha or do you only have a 2 second memory and not remember that" I said with extra sarcasm. That shut them up.

Dimitri ignored me the rest of the day. But he did have a smug smirk across his face.

Dpov:

Rose had just turned me down. I was not used to rejection, let me tell you. I walked back over to the boys table.

"Rejected, can you believe that?" I asked Adrian and Christian. They shook there heads.

"Hey you no what we should do? We should make a bet. Whoever can get a date or go further with Mia, rose or Lissa wins" Adrian said. It was an ok idea but to be honest….

"I call Lissa!" Christian whispered to us breaking me out of my trail of thought.

"Rose!" I told them.

"Well I wanted Mia anyway so there were sorted, and whoever wins, wins a thousand pounds" Adrian said. Ok I need to win because I want that money, hey maybe I could by rose things. This was a great idea. I walked off ignoring rose, but I had a smirk plastered on my face this was going to be a great idea.

When school ended I walked back home and fed my dog. It may sound weird but yes I have a golden Labrador. She's called buttercup.

"Hey baby!" I told her when she jumped up at me. I let her out side so she could do her business and sat down on the sofa. I flicked through the channels on the telly until I found a football match on. Arsenal v Gillingham. Obviously I was on Arsenal's side.

Just then buttercup came up to me from the garden; she had a flower in her mouth that she must have dug up from the garden.

I took it out of her mouth and saw that it was a red rose. Ok so she didn't dig it out of my garden so obviously she had been in next doors garden, digging up their garden. But I didn't care I had the most amazing idea ever. I took out Buttercup's leash and clipped it to her red collar. I took her out to the car and she sat in the passenger's seat of my Clio 182. I had it in black. I got in my car and drove to the flower shop.

"Hello, may I help you?" the lady at the front till said. She was in her early 50's and had short brown/grey hair. I smiled and nodded.

"Can I have 6 red roses please?" I asked. She nodded and went to wrap up my roses.

When she bought them back to me I saw she had but 2 extra in the bunch, but I didn't say anything.

"For six roses that is £12.32 please" the lady said. I gave her the money and walked back to my car. Buttercup was hanging her head out the window why a little boy was stroking her. When I got in my car the boy walked off and we went to my next stop. The card shop.

"Hey can I help you with anything?" the old man said from behind the till. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'm looking for red coloured card." I said. The man showed me where they kept the cards and I picked out a red one which had roses on the front. I bought it along with a black pen and some pink ribbon. I walked back to my car and sat in my front seat writing the card.

Dear Roza,

I'm sorry about earlier and I just wanted to tell you that I am NOT going out with Tasha. I would like to go out on a date sometime with you, if you would like and I was wondering whether you could text me or ring me if you come up with an answer. My number is

07743669885 or 01634 255 432

Love from

Dimitri xxx

I attached the card to the ribbon and tied it round the 8- meant to be 6 red roses. I had text a friend ages ago and he gave me directions to Roza's house.

When I drove up outside her house I grabbed buttercup, put the roses in her mouth and knocked on the door. I then stood by my car door and waited for my dog to work her charm.

Rpov:

There was a knock at the door so I went to open it. Lissa and Mia had gone out for the night but I didn't feel up to it. When I opened the door the firdt thing I saw was a cute golden Labrador, with roses in her mouth. I then saw Dimitri standing at the end of the drive by his car.

I took the roses out of the dogs mouth, patted the dogs head and red the note attached to it. The note said

Dear Roza,

I'm sorry about earlier and I just wanted to tell you that I am NOT going out with Tasha. I would like to go out on a date sometime with you, if you would like and I was wondering whether you could text me or ring me if you come up with an answer. My number is

07743669885 or 01634 255 432

Love from

Dimitri xxx

I smiled and walked over to Dimitri, I wanted to go on a date with him. And like he said he wasn't going out Tasha so instead of saying no or yes I just kissed him.

His lips moulded with mine and his hands rested around my waist. However my hands were in his hair, his brown, smooth, soft hair. I moaned into his mouth. He was a good kisser.

We pulled back shortly after to catch our breath.

I was smiling and so was Dimitri.

"Yes, I will go out with you" I told Dimitri. He smiled and leaned down to gently kiss my lips and stroke my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then, or do you want to go out tonight? Because I don't mind either is fine" Dimitri rambled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dimitri" I told him before giving him a short kiss on the lips I walked into my house and picked up the roses. I said by to Dimitri and his dog and then closed the door.

I found a vase and put the roses in them and carried them up to my bed room where they sat on my bed side table.

Today had been good, then gotten bad and now was amazing. I think I'm falling for Dimitri.

**Ok review please, hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the reviews you people have given me already. Love yaxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

DPOV:

Yay she said I couldn't believe it she said yes. The hottest most beautiful girl I have ever seen said yes to me! But it was only for a bet, only for a bet.

The next day at school flew by and I was getting ready for our date. I wore black skinny jeans and black trainers with a red shirt. I was taking her for a picnic, which sounds so lame but hey I thought it would be romantic at the time. And I now realise that it sounds stupid.

I took my car to her house and knocked on the door. Lissa was the one who answered the door in her pyjamas.

"Hey is rose ready?" I asked her. She smiled at me and called up to Rose. Roza then walked down the stairs in a light pink strapless dress. She wore flat sliver shoes and had a matching clutch bag. Her hair was curl and she looked perfect. Roza said bye to Lissa and Mia and walked out the front door.

I gave her a short peck on the lips and took hold of her hand. When we arrived at the park I made her close her eyes.

"Why am I closing my eyes?" she asked me. I just laughed and took hold of her hand again leading her to where there was a bench set up with a candle in the middle with a basket of our food.

"Ok you can open her eyes now" I said to her. She opened them and a big smile grew on her face.

"Oh Dimitri its lovely, perfect" she said whilst giving me a kiss on the lips.

We talked and talked for hours and found out so much about each other. I no this was supposed to be for a bet but god was I falling for this women and I was falling fast and hard. When it was dark and late we drove back to her house.

I walked her to her door and we stood there just kissing for a while.

"do you want to come in for a drink?" Roza asked me.

"yes thanks" I said to her. She took hold of my hand and led me to the kitchen. She gave me a glass of white wine and had one herself.

We sat there talking and drinking for what seemed like forever when she kissed me again. And thins time I didn't hold back. I wrapped my hands around her waist and her hands ran through my hair and then one thing led to another and….

I woke up the next morning in a bed that was defiantly not mine and with a woman who was defiantly mine. Then the night before came back to me how I had the perfect date with Roza and then how one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. Well I had defiantly won the bet and one the women I wanted. Roza was still asleep so I text the guys about what had happened and that I would be expecting the money soon. Then I laid the phone on the side and snuggled up to Roza. But she woke up.

"Hey Roza" I said to her. She smiled at me and wrapped the sheet around her tighter. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to go clean her teeth. I got dressed and then rose came out of the shower.

We didn't have college today but I still had work.

"Baby I have to go I've got work, I will call you later though, promise" I told her.

"Ok baby, ring me" she said whilst kissing me. I kissed her back and then walked out the door but not before calling out to her.

"Love you Roza"

"Love you too" she replied. I walked out the door and went to work.

RPOV:

Omg! I had slept with Dimitri. I mean it was our first date so he probably thinks I'm a slut but at the moment I don't care I slept with Dimitri and he said he loved me.

Just then a weird sound went off and I looked around my room. There on my bedside table was Dimitri's phone.

I went over to it and saw there was a text from Adrian. I picked it up and read the text. I was going to text Adrian back about how Dimitri had left his phone here and I was wondering if he could tell him but then I read the text. And I didn't reply, I didn't even move I just cried.

The text red

_Get in there mate, well I __suppose you did sleep with her first so you do win the bet. Lol I cant believe you actually slept with rose for a bet and you got away with it without her realising it. She must have been real easy. Any ways see you at work._

_A_

Dimitri had slept with me and told his mates about it and even worse it was all for a bloody bet. I chucked the phone on my bed and got dresses into some jeans and a white vest top. I put on some ugg boots and make up and brushed my hair.

I knew where Dimitri worked as he had told me about it the day of our date. Well our 'fake date'. I grabbed my car keys and Dimitri's phone and went to the place where Dimitri works. He worked for a mechanic a couple of streets away. I could have walked but that would of took to long.

I walked into the place and saw Adrian and Dimitri mucking around. When Dimitri saw me he put a smile on his face.

"awwh Rose this is a surprise" and gave me a kiss. I handed him his phone.

"i just wanted to say thanks to Adrian for sending you that text" I told him.

"What text Roza?" Dimitri said. I laughed.

"The, you win the bet text. The text that made me look like a fucking mug you prick!" I said to him and chucked his phone at the wall. Im pretty sure that the screen smashed but I didn't care. I turned around and walked out.

"Wait Roza, rose" Dimitri called after me. By now I had tears in my eyes. He had used me.

"Rose please let me explain. It wasn't like that. I do really like you. Im falling for you and this bet thing was just a way to come closer to you" Dimitri said. Tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't see clearly.

"Just a way to get close to me so you can make me look like a mug and rip my heart out. I should have known to not trust you. You're a selfish pig and I hope you rot in hell" I said and with that I got in my car and drove back home.

Lissa was there sitting on the sofa eating cereal put when she saw me she ran over to me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Lissa and Mia asked me. But I couldn't answer all I said was

"Stay away for Adrian, Christian and Dimitri".

"What rose, but me and Mia have dates with them tomorrow" Lissa said.

"It's for a bet" I managed to get out before a whole new round of tears came.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very good but please reviewxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys but this will probably be a short chapter as I'm suppose to be doing my hw.

Any way I just wanted to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews I love you guys!xxxxxx

Chap 4:

Rpov:

I cried my self to sleep last night. Lissa and Mia left me to be by myself and that's when I thought of it. The best plan ever. Lissa and Mia decided to join in on what I was doing.

We were going to blank the boys. No looking at each other no talking unless we have to in class. The only thing we could do was pass notes to them. We had to walk past them without looking back and as Mia put it we have to look smoking.

So that what we were going to do and right now I'm picking my 'smokin hot' out fit. Should I wear dark ripped jeans, high heeled boots with the jeans tucked in with a red tank top that comes to my belly button or wear a dress that makes me look cute with gladiator sandals.

I chose the jeans and red tank top that came to my belly button. I brushed my hair and added makeup with red lipstick to match my top. I took my grey handbag and walked down stairs.

Mia was wearing a short black pleated skirt with a hot pink tank top like mine and with high heeled pink shoes. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy casual bun.

Lissa was wearing a cute outfit making her look about 16. She had on a baby pink pair of jeans, white knitted ugg boots and a white tank top and on the front across the boob area said the word 'angel'. She wore light pink make-up and her pair was in a loose pony tail.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and we walked out to our cars. We decided to go in our own cars today. So I went in my red convertible, Lissa in her light pink mini and Mia in her black Porsche.

School wasn't that far away so we didn't drive long. When we pulled into the parking lot everyone starred at our cars. We parked next to each other in a row and got out of our cars. We walked to our first lesson and I could see that Adrian, Dimitri and Christian had been starring.

As if on queue we all flipped our hair over our shoulders, and gave our man eating smiles to the rest of the school population, but leaving out three jerks.

My first lesson was dance choreography. And all three of them were in our class. We took our seats at the back and waited for the teacher. When Dimitri and Adrian and Christian walked in I looked down at my nails, suddenly finding an interest in the nail polish I had painted on this morning.

"Ok class, today you are going to work in groups of 6, of my choice. Three will be girls and three will be boys. You need to make up a dance routine to a song of my choice and fit the dance moves to the genre of song. Some may have street, salsa, ballroom and some may have different to that. Ok everyone sit down and I will call out the groups"

We all sat down and listened for our group.

"First group will be mason, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Adrian and Lucy" the teacher said. Ok so I wasn't in that group and most of my friends from my class were in that group.

"Second group will be Claire, josh, Luke, Cheryl, Ryan and Zoe" the teacher kept calling out groups.

"Ok the last group, and I'm sorry but we don't have enough girls in the class so there will only be two girls in this group, anyway the group will be Ashley, Scott, rose, Andrea, Dimitri and Christian".

Ok I had the worst group. I had Christian and Dimitri for god sake. And I only had one over girl.

"Ok so that last group, you two girls will have two boys to dance with each ok" she said.

Great I was going to have to dance with Christian and Dimitri because that Andrea was going out with Ashley and Scott was his best mate.

The teacher called each group to come up and get there song and genre of dance.

Our song just happened to be 'come on girl' which was great. Not! That meant that we had to do street but Andrea said that we also had to put in some sexy moves. And I was with Christian and Dimitri. But hey perfect way to show em what they missing.

We worked on our dance routine and it involved me having to sit on Dimitri's shoulder and me walking around Christian running my hand over the back of there neck. Then Andrea put in a bit where I stood in front of Dimitri and he had to grab me by the waist and circle my body around. And then Christian had to hold me at the waist and dance with me.

And that was only first lesson. The next lesson was singing. And as if fate hated me or something I had to sing a song with Dimitri.

**"Love the Way You Lie"**

**(rose –bold) (Dimitri- normal)**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

The song finished and I walked of the stage. All I kept thinking is 'I don't love the way you lie'

Everyone else sang there songs and I thought it was strange how I got Dimitri and Lissa got Christian and Mia got Adrian.

Our homework for this lesson was to randomly sing that song in the middle of something with lots of people around to help us get rid of stage fright. I didn't even have stage fright but I thought it would be funny if me and Dimitri randomly stood up in the lunch hall and sang that.

My next class was drama and I had to work with Dimitri again as we were partners last lesson for our scene we had to make up.

We walked in and got told to work on our scene straight away. I walked over to Dimitri reluctantly.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked him. He nodded. We walked into a practice room and sat down.

"Roza, please can we talk?" Dimitri asked me.

"Not now later, maybe" I said not really sure whether I should let him speak.

"We need to practice" I said and stood up and got into our freeze frame of our scene.

I was suppose to be standing over a bed packing my things.

And Dimitri was suppose to of just walked through the door.

We started our scene.

"Elena, what are you doing" Dimitri said coming over to me and took hold of my arm I shook it off.

"What does it look like, I'm leaving" I shouted at him.

"What, why?" he said to me.

"Taylor do you think I'm stupid? I know you're cheating on me with that cheap slut" I shouted.

"what the hell Elena you think id cheat on you, well your deluded I'm in love with you and I trust you with my soul but obviously you don't love me" he said to me looking in my eyes.

"I do love you" I cried out to him. He lifted my chin up with his hand.

"Prove it, stay with me, I haven't cheated, I wouldn't, I love you" he said to me looking in my eyes with pleading eyes.

"Prove it" I told him like he had said to me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I thought I was going to melt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hold on my waist tightened. My hands went to his hair and trailed through his lovely smooth hair. We broke apart gasping for air.

I looked away from his stare. But he lifted my chin up so I had to look in to his big dark eyes.

"Roza, please, I'm so sorry I just want you to no that I never meant to hurt you and I really did want to go on date with you and I really like you Roza. I'm so sorry please, please don't hate me" Dimitri said. But before I could say anything his lips met mine again and I lost the trail of thought that I had because when his lips met mine it felt like fireworks were going of in my head.

But I pulled back when the bell went and walked to lunch. Lissa and Mia where there already, with worried faces.

"Rose don't hate us, but I kissed Adrian and Lissa kissed Christian" Mia said. I laughed.

"Don't worry because I sort of kissed Dimitri" I said. We all laughed but then we got pulled out of our conversation as Dimitri, Christian and Adrian where standing on a table.

"Hey I just wanted to say that we are doing this to get over our stage fright for our singing class" Adrian said to us.

"Yeah but we are also doing this because we upset some people that we want in our lives" Christian said.

"This is to you baby girl" Dimitri said.

They started to sing.

**Nothin' On You Lyrics**

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
i know you feel where i'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around i spun (spun)  
with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
and honestly i ended up with none

there's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
and i don't wanna sound redundant  
but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)  
and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothing on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it

i've been to london, i've been to paris  
even way out there in tokyo  
back home down in georgia to new orleans  
but you always steal the show (steal the show)  
and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
.com/nothin'_on_you_lyrics_b.o.  
like a nintendo 64 (64)  
if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)  
whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
yeah and that's just how we do it  
and i'ma let this ride

When they finished singing Dimitri got down of the table and walked over to me. I was still in shock from the song outburst but what shocked me even more was Dimitri walked over and kissed me. Like a proper good kiss. I kissed him back immediately and you could hear people cheering in the background but I hardly took notice because I was to busy kissing Dimitri who was a Russian god.

When I pulled back he was smiling like a mad man and I'm sure I was to.

**Review please sorry that this chapter wasn't the best but I needed to do hw lolxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:

Rpov:

Dimitri and I had been together for over a week now and we hadn't had any arguments or anything. We were so loved up, as our friends would say. Actually, I'm lying we have had a small interruption.

Flashback*****

Dimitri was smiling like a mad man, and I'm sure I was too. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned to smile at his friends Adrian and Christian.

"Hey bitch, get off my boyfriend!" someone shouted in a high pitched scream, and I felt a sharp pain in my scalp. The crazy bitch Tasha was pulling my hair. I screamed for her to get off and when she didn't comply with my request I went into bitch mode. I grabbed on to her hair in a death tight grip, and pulled. Hard.

She screamed in pain, but still didn't let go of my hair. So, I pulled harder—if that was even possible. But, before I could pull any harder her hair came out in big strands. She was wearing cheap hair extensions.

"Ahhh my hair!" Tasha yelled at me, breaking the grip she had on my hair.

"More like hair extensions," Lissa chimed in with a sweet innocent voice. I smiled at her and she gave me a cheeky wink.

Tasha stormed out of the room in a hissy fit and we all just laughed. I dropped the hair I was holding and was emerged in a tight hug. When Dimitri let go of me I smiled up at him and he gave me a quick kiss

End of flashback*****

I was walking next to Dimitri back from the date he had just taken me on. It was so romantic. A nice long walk along the beach, dinner at his place, and now walking me back to my house. You probably wouldn't think this, but Dimitri is quite the hopeless romantic. He had rung me every night to check if I was ok, sent me flowers and little gifts, and spent every free minute he had with me. Some people would say he was clingy, but I don't think so. I love spending time with him and showing him off to the world. Being able to address this gorgeous guy as my own made me feel giddy with excitement.

Call me sad or even stupid, but I think I'm falling for him already. If just one week with him can make me feel like this, then what would it be like in a month's time?

When we got to my front door we had a good night kiss and then he left.

****************************the next morning*******************

Yay it was Friday today! We girlies are meeting up with the boys tonight after school. I thought today during school would be uneventful, but it turns out Tasha has finally come up with a plan to steal Dimitri away from me. Well that isn't going to happen, so bring it on bitch.

When Mia, Lissa and I got to first lesson, the rumors had spread. But they weren't just about Dimitri, but Christian and Adrian too.

Apparently Tasha's bitches are after our boys. Yes, our boys! Bring it on bitches.

They have been spreading rumors saying that Adrian had had sex with Sophie—Tasha's bitch.

And Christian is apparently with Rachael and Emily! I mean, bull shit much?

And, of course, Dimitri was meant to be shagging Tasha behind my back. No he wouldn't do that to me but I'm not one hundred percent sure.

Lissa was worried and so was Mia. They had heard what players Christian and Adrian were, but I didn't want to believe my Dimitri was like that.

When it got to lunch I then became worried. Mia had texted me to come to the toilets with Lissa. So, when we did, we thought maybe she was just having a bad hair day. What we did not think was that the rumor about Adrian and Sophie was true. But it was. Apparently Sophie had gotten Adrian drunk and they ended up sleeping together.

By the end of the day I was even more worried. Lissa had broken up with Christian because she found dirty text messages from Rachael saying that she had had a great night with him. So both of the rumors had some truth to it and I was beginning to wonder. Dimitri came and met me by the art block at the end of the day. He greeted me with a kiss and a cuddle.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at Dimitri in reply.

"I need to ask you something, have you been cheating on me with Tasha?" I asked him hoping it was a lie.

"What? Roza, I have only just got you back from the stupid act I did last time. Do you really think I would do that to you?" he asked me, looking deep into my eyes. When I didn't reply for a little while, he sighed.

"Fine, don't believe me. Just because the stupid rumors about Christian and Adrian are true doesn't mean I would cheat on you. I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you! If you can't trust me, then it's over," Dimitri said to me walking away.

"Wait, Dimitri!" I called back but my voice was drowned out by the rain that had started to fall. Great, now Dimitri hates me and I'm stuck in the rain. I sighed and walked the rest of the way to my house. When I finally got in I was drenched to the bone! Stupid weather and stupid rumors.

That night I sent Dimitri about a billion sorry texts but he didn't reply to one of them. So, I called him a few times, but when he didn't answer on the fifth time, I gave up and stopped calling him. Tonight the boys were supposed to come over, but somehow Tasha had gotten to us. But I would let her get Dimitri.

Ok sorry it's so crap but I just thought I would do a little update for xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again guys!**

**Chapter 6:**

**I woke up in the morning and immediately checked my mobile phone, 0 new messages, 0 missed phone calls. I groaned and got my self ready for school, today I was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a hot pink polo top with black high heeled ankle boots. **

**Lissa was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, cream ugg boots and a crew knitted jumper that was mine! Mia was wearing black leggings and a long grey knitted jumper with high heeled boots. Lissa's hair was in a loose messy side pony tail, mine was left down and Mia's was in a pony tail.**

**We looked like we had just been dumped and didn't give a shit what we looked like, which was basically true. Dimitri hadn't actually said the words 'your dumped' but ignoring me and then saying 'if you don't trust me then its over' sounds like he was dumping me.**

**We made our way to school and when we got out of the car we walked straight to class with our heads held high. The day was horrible, and when we got to lunch I thought it couldn't get any worse.**

**When we entered lunch I could tell lissa had been crying recently. I gave her a hug and she pointed her head to the table in the middle, and there sat my worst nightmare. Tasha was throwing herself all over Dimitri, Emily was sitting on Christians lap and Adrian and Sophie were making out. I rolled my eyes at them, trying to be in control but the tears were threatening to spill over.**

**When I turned around again Tasha had her tongue shoved down Dimitri's neck. He shoved her away and mouthed 'get off of me' he then looked at me and saw the hurt in my eyes, and probably the tears that had now started to spill over. I stood up and Mia and Lissa followed behind me, we had to walk past that table so I tried to walk as quickly as possible but obviously not fast enough.**

"**Roza" I heard him call out my name and the chair squeak as he got up to follow me. I felt his hand holding my wrist pulling me back. **

"**what" I all but hissed at him. I saw the hurt in his eyes but he didn't let go of me, instead he murmured 'Roza im sorry, so sorry'. **

**Dimitri was looking deep into my eyes and he could see the hurt in my eyes, I just wanted Tasha to just go away. Dimitri leaned down really slowly and placed a slow kiss on my lips, asking for permission and waiting for my reaction. I didn't kiss him back at first but when he cradled the back of my head and his hands went through my hair I kissed him back instantly.**

"**im sorry you thought I didn't trust you" I told him and leaned against him. Dimitri cradled me to his body.**

"**im sorry I over reacted, ignored you and then let Tasha kiss me" Dimitri said and then hugged me closer and smelled my hair.**

"**I missed you" I told him even though it had only been a day, he laughed lightly.**

"**I've missed you too baby" Dimitri told me and kissed me. Lissa and Mia was still standing by us awkwardly. **

"**oh sorry Liss, Mia." I said and gave them a half smile.**

"**Dimitri come over tonight? We could have a party, bring some friends" lissa said, her mood brightening up. Mia's face lit up then.**

"**yeah a party, can we rose please?" she asked me. I smiled and looked at Dimitri with a questioning look. He smiled and nodded his head.**

"**sure, I will bring people and some drinks, and of course my self" Dimitri said with a smile plastered on his face.**

**The rest of the day went better and every time I saw Dimitri he would say he was sorry about earlier and so would I. he truly was adorable and all mine!**

**Ok sorry it was rubbish x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is Alisa (AlisaDragomir-MoroiPrincess) I am writing this chapter for Joanna (hellodarnix) because she has writers block for this story. She is also helping me a lot with my stories. I have three stories please cheek them out! So hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

"Lissa what should I wear? I want to look casual but flirty at the same time."I asked Lissa, we were both in our room while Mia was in the shower.

"I think you should wear that black jean skirt and that red shirt you got from aropostale the other day."Lissa told me, she was sitting at her Vanity straitening her blonde hair. Lissa was wearing a beautiful white sundress. I found my black jean skirt and the red shirt (Pic on profile). I put them on and found my black boots. I quickly put them on. Lissa winked at me and I laughed at her. I walked over to my vanity and pulled my curling iron out. I plugged it in to let it warm up. That was when Mia came into the room. Her blond curls were soaking wet. She smiled at us. Her bin robe was really getting wet from her long wet hair.

"Hey Mia what are you wearing tonight? Do you need any help?"Lissa asked our best friend. Mia thought for a little bit.

"Yes if you do not mind them of course! I hate getting dressed I would rather stay in my night gown all day, but that would just be silly now wouldn't it" Mia babbled, she always did that. She did it mostly when she was nervous though. She was nervous because of Adrian. Hell! We were all nervous about the boy. Why do you ask? Well it might have something to do with they were all HOT! Well we all knew Dimitri was the hottest, but Christian and Adrian were alright. When they all weren't making bets about who could ask us out. Or kissing other girls. Ok so I admit that one was all on Dimitri, but I still gave him another chance. Why you ask? Well because I think he deserves it. Trust me if he messes up one more time he is gone!

"Alright come on Mia. Let's go look through your closet."Lissa told her and they both left to go look through Mia's closet. I started to curl my hair. I started to notice how much longer my hair was. I remember it used to be to my shoulder now it is to my middle ack. That is really long for two years I finished curling my hair just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Oh god they are here. Mia and Lissa than walked in, Mia looked stunning in a pair of short white shorts and a black t-shirt. It was simple. I liked it on her. Her blond curls were now dry and flowing over her shoulders. Lissa went to answer the door. I heard talking and whispering. I put a black headband through my curly hair. Then I put it all to my left shoulder. I then walked out with Mia. The boys were all there. They were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Dimitri smiled as he saw me. He walked over and put an arm around my waist. I got onto my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Rosy what you up to? Break any hearts lately?"Adrian asked me as he smirked and wrapped an arm around Mia's waist, Dimitri literally growled. I smiled at Dimitri just to calm him down. Then i gave him a look to let him know that I was going to joke with Adrian. He than nodded his head and smirked.

"Yeah actually lots Adrian! I just had a one night stand with this guy from London, United Kingdom, but then I told him he was not good enough and broke his heart. Hmmmm poor guy." I shrugged my shoulders" oh well he will get over it. They all do!" that is when Christian and Dimitri along with Mia, Lissa, and I laughed at Adrian's face. He was fooled out and that was that.

"Dude your girlfriend is cheating on you! Why did you laugh your supposed to be yelling at her not laughing at her?'Adrian exclaimed which just made us laugh harder. He actually believed me. Wow he really was brainless. I was laughing my eyes out!

"Adrian I was joking! Jeez I would not cheat on Dimitri! God I am not a slut! I can't believe you would even think that!"I exclaimed smacking Adrian on the arm that made him rube his arm. That I laughed about him than I thought about a nice comeback for what Adrian had just done. Than it snapped through my brain.

"Awwww did I just hurt the big bad Adrian? Wow Mia yeah he is a keeper. "That was when everybody laughed at the last comment. Adrian glared at me. I smiled and batted my eyes at him.

"Your evil Rose do you know that? Oh well lets get this night over with." Adrian whined, I laughed, oh this was going to be the time of my life. I reached up and kissed Dimitri in the mouth. I was going to have a lot of fun.

**Author Note-Sorry it was so short I was just trying to help hellodarnix because she had writers block and she wanted help so here that was thank you for reading **

**Forever Alisa**


End file.
